When Xander Met Willow
by pike1
Summary: Stories about Xander and Willow while they were growing up based on lines from Buffy Episodes


Title: "When Xander met Willow"   
Author: Christopher Goodnight  
E-mail: tomatosauce6808@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Joss created the characters and the situation I am writing about but I am telling the whole story. Joss has only hinted at the events.  
Classification: Humorous Xander Willow friendship and Cordiela before she began to act like a human being.   
Spoilers: None what so ever  
Summary: The back story of Xander and Willow's friendship is revealed in a series of short stories.  
Feedback: Please do but if its negative please be gentle.  
Distribution: If you wish. It should also be available at www.thebuffysite.com  
  
"When Xander Met Willow"  
Chapter One: Who Broke The Yellow Crayon?  
Sunnydale Elementary  
Sunnydale, California  
August 4th 1986  
  
Five year old Xander Harris walked into Mrs. Cooper's eleven a.m. kindergarten class with his parents behind him. They were fighting as usual and His dad was most likely still hung over. That was the only reason he could think that his mom would have driven this morning. When ever they went anywhere his dad did the driving, unless they went someplace that served alcohol, then his mother drove home.  
  
Mrs. Cooper came to greet him at the door. His dad perked up at this He began to act the way he did when ever a waitress flirted with him in order to get a tip. Even a five year old could tell that the waitress had no real interest in his father, especially the way he gulped down martini after martini. He often heard his mother on the phone with his aunt Karen complaining about the way his dad flirted with anything in a skirt. Of course he had no idea what the word meant so he had asked his best friend Jesse, who had in turn, asked his older sister.   
  
"Flirting is something you do to get someone's attention and let them know you like them." She was ten and knew all about this sort of thing.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Harris glad you could make it, and this is young Alex. Such a cute little boy."  
  
"He gets his looks from his father," Alan Harris boasted proudly.  
  
"I'm sure he does," Mrs. Cooper stuck her hand out and waited for Xander to shake it. He of course had no intention of doing so. She had called him Alex, he was sure he had told his mother to put that he wanted to be called Xander. He felt a smack on the back of his head and he turned to see his father glaring at him.   
  
"Don't just stand there boy, shake the women's hand."   
  
Xander complied with his father's wishes only so that he wouldn't get smacked again.   
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper," He mumbled. "Could you please call me Xander though?"  
  
"Xander," She said, trying it out. "Yes I think Xander suits you much better."   
  
Xander beamed.  
  
"Why don't you go join one of the tables Xander." He happily did so, scampering off to one of the tables to color. One of the teachers aids was observing the table and handed him a piece of paper and some crayola crayons.  
  
The table was occupied by three girls, two brunettes and a blonde. One of the brunettes was dressed rather plainly in a plaid green jumper and an olive green shirt underneath. she had black shoes with gold buckles and her brown hair had been pulled into a ponytail with a green scrunchy.   
  
The other two girls were decked out like it was Easter Sunday, with fancy hats and poofy dresses with lace and ruffles. The brunette was wareing red and the blond was wearing blue. Both had their ears pierced and were wearing gold stars in their ears.  
  
They were talking about their summer vacation and where they had gone. The girl in plaid was setting there watching them silently. Looking like she was afraid that they were going notice her.   
  
Xander's parents stood by the door watching him and conversiving with some of the other parents. Xander wished his mom could have made his dad dress up like she had made him dress up. Most of the parents were dressed nicely like they had real jobs. Unlike Xander's dad who wore jeans and a tee-shirt. His dad wasn't working again and if his uncle Rory wasn't renting out the basement, then his mother would have had to go back to work.  
  
"Harmony you can't seriously be comparing Cancoon to Jamaca. There is really no comparison."  
  
"Well maybe my parents will be able to go to Jamaca next summer."  
  
"Not if you have to get another nose job sweetie. I told you not to pick a plastic surgan from the yellow pages."  
  
"I know but we couldn't afford the one your mother suggested. Why did she need a plastic surgan anyways?"  
  
"So Willow, it is Willow isn't it?" She said turning the topic away from her and on the poor little girl trying so hard not to be noticed.  
  
"Why, why do you want to know my name? That is my name, but how did you know that it was my name? I didn't tell you my name, I didn't say anything to you."  
  
"Chill spaz, I was just going to ask you where you went for vacation."  
  
"Oh, well we went to Seattle, my dad and mo..."  
  
Cordelia interupted her.  
  
"Seattle, as in Seattle Washington, as in you stayed in the US. Whats the point of going on vacation if you don't go out side the United States."  
  
"Well it was only a vacation for me. My mom and dad had seminars to attend so thats why We went to Seattle."  
  
"So what did you, while your parents were atteneding these seminars? Seattle does have decent shopping."  
  
"I sat next to them and colored."  
  
Cordelia and Harmony burst out laughing. They gathered there things and prepaired to go to athother table. At that moment, however, the teacher came to the center of the class room and announced that it was time for snacks.   
  
"As soon as all the crayons and paper are picked up two of the students will be allowed to go to the cafeteria and get the milk."  
  
Harmony and Cordelia looked expectantly at Willow. She began to gather up the crayons. She grabbed several of them from Xander's hand as he tried to finish is work of art. When she had finished stuffing the crayons back in the box she began to gather the colored paper.   
  
The teacher came over to the table and picked up the crayon box. As she was about to put it away she noticed something and frowned.  
  
"Hmm, there seems to be one missisng out of this box. Cordelia did you or Harmony drop one of the crayons?"  
  
"No Mrs. Cooper," The two girls said in unison.  
  
"What about you Willow? Did you drop any of the crayons?"  
  
"No Mrs. Cooper. Are you sure one is missing? Maybe we didn't get a yellow crayon." She suggested.  
  
Xander wondered if anyone else noticed that Willow knew exactly which crayon seemed to be missing.   
  
"I guess that's possible. Why don't you and Alex," Xander's face hardened as he prepaired to glare at the teacher. "I mean Xander, why don't you and Xander go with Stephanie and get the milk. Make sure you know which kids want chocholate milk and which kids want white milk. Nearly all of the kids wanted chocholate except for one scrawney little boy who was lactos intolerant and requested orange juice. Stephanie the teachers aid alowed the to walk a class room ahead of her as long as they promised to behave.   
  
Xander carried the plastic crate of milk cartons and Willow carried the tray of cookies.  
  
"So," Xander started. "What happened to the yellow crayon."   
  
Willow trembled. It looked as if she might drop the tray of cookies. Xander set down the milk crate and took the tray from Willow.  
  
She barried her face in her hands and began to sob. The teacher's aid was starteled by this and came up to see what was wrong. Xander shook his head and handed her the tray of cookies. She took them and walked on ahead, stopping at the next class room and waiting for them.  
  
"Come on don't cry. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh, but it is," She said wiping her nose on her shirt sleave and rubbing her eyes red. She looked over at the teacher's aid who was watching and listening. "I broke it," She wispered.  
  
"Xander's face broke into mock horror. "You broke it. What ever shall we do. How will we continue on without a yellow crayon."   
  
"I know, I'm terrible. They are all gonna hate me."  
  
Xander quickly grinned and shook his head.   
  
"Don't be rediculas. They won't hate you. The teacher can just get a new crayon. However, if we don't get the snacks to the class room, they might hate us so lets go eat our snacks."  
  
"You're really swell Cordelia would have told on me for sure." They approached the teachers aid who was standing out side one of the first grade class rooms. As the neared her the door to the class room opened and a blonde haired boy exited with his teacher behind him. The boy wasn't exactly blonde haired. it looked like he had taken a blue marker and colored what hair he could get to a bright blue.  
  
"Daniel Ozbourne what am I going to tell your mother." Daniel grinned at Willow and Xander as he walked passed them. Xander took the milk crate from steph the teachers aid and they walked back to the class.  
  
The End....  
  
The End? Of this story maybe, but the begining   
of a most interesting friendship to be sure. 


End file.
